Whale Shark
The Whale Shark is the largest species of fish in the world. It appears in both and . In-Game Description "This is the largest fish in the world, identified by the many white specks scattered across its blue back. Its mouth is especially large and filled with a huge number of small teeth. It feeds exclusively on small fish and plankton in the seawater it inhales. It has no air bladder, but obtains buoyancy by storing oil in its liver. Are They Born? It was once thought that the whale shark was oviparous, meaning that it laid eggs. But 300 individual eggshells and embryos were found in the womb of a captured whale shark, and it is now believed that they are ovoviviparous, meaning that eggs are incubated inside the parent. The captured female was 10m long so it is possible that bigger females may produce even more offspring." Location Endless Ocean There is one individual that lives in the Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll, circling the main structure rather close to the surface. At night, a second individual can sometimes be seen in the atoll. Additionally, others can be seen near Comb Reef on certain months, patrolling near the break in Mo'ia Atoll main, and sometimes they are seen at Coral Forest and Rock Bluff during other months of the year. Endless Ocean 2 One can be found in NW, SE and Gatama's Navel in Gatama Atoll. A bigger one can be found near Mushroom Rock in the Zahhab Region, Red Sea. This makes it the only rideable creature in the game to regularly appear on more than one map. Behavior Whale sharks are are solitary creatures that are sometimes accompanied by remoras and other small fish. The individual in the Zahhab Region is followed around by Pilotfish and golden trevallies as well as the usual remoras. Notes *This is one of Jean-Eric's favorite creatures. *The individual at Mushroom Rock in the second game is much larger than any of the other Whale Sharks the player had seen thus far. They first see this large individual on a quest for a certain type of seaweed Hayako Sakurai requested them to find; when it appears, Jean-Eric freaks out a bit and says that the player should take a picture to record the moment. *The player actually has to hitch a ride on one of these fish to enter the ruins of Mo'ia Atoll the first time they access it. This is due to the fact that there is a very strong, abnormal current flowing from the entrance of the ruins that the player cannot swim against on their own. Instead, they have to grab onto the passing Whale Shark, which is much stronger and can swim against the strange current. Real-Life Information * According to the International Union for the Conservation of Nature, the whale shark is an endangered species. * The character Destiny, from the Disney film Finding Dory, is a whale shark. * According to National Geographic, the whale shark's feeding method is theorized to be "a technique called “cross-flow filtration,” similar to some bony fish and baleen whales." Cross-flow filtration is also utilized by human-built machines in various industrial settings. Gallery 935591 20071108 screen046.jpg Screenshot 185327.jpg Sharkwhale.jpg Whale Shark.JPG Mo'ia Atoll Whale Shark (Night).png Whale Shark (EO1).png Whale shark 1 whale shark 2 whale shark 3 Destiny.jpg|The character Destiny, from Finding Dory. PC230363.JPG DSC04723.JPG P9860150.JPG 下載.jpg P3171031.jpg DSC04946.JPG P9860242.JPG PC230392.JPG DSC00074.JPG Video Category:Creatures Category:Sharks Category:Jean-Eric's Favorite Creatures Category:Cutscene Creatures Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:Zahhab Region Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Fish Category:Mo'ia Atoll Category:Mo'ia Atoll Creatures Category:Chondrichthyes